casscainfandomcom-20200215-history
Keystone City
Keystone Location: Kansas, United States of America Population: 212,891 First Appeared In: - Flash Comics #1 (January 1940) Brief: Keystone City is a small blue-collar town in Kansas on the Kansas-Missouri border. Approximately 35 miles north of Kansas City the Missouri River separates Keystone City from its sister city, Central City, Missouri. History: 19th Century Keystone City first became home to settlers in 1806, shortly after the Louisiana Purchase. It began to grow rapidly after the Civil War, attracting farmers and becoming a common starting point for those who were moving to the West. After the completion of the Transcontinental Railroad, it became an important depot, attracting the livestock and meat-packing industries. 20th Century During World War II, the city retooled for the war effort, manufacturing aircraft and supplies for the huge war waged against the Axis. Although the stockyards closed in the 1950s, the area has since been revitalized and the old warehouses transformed into a fashionable retail destination. Keystone remained a center of industry, home to aircraft and automobile manufacturers, linking with Central City's commercial growth. After surviving various attacks in New York city, Wally West moved to Keystone City in an attempt to escape. Neighbourhoods that have been abandoned stretch for miles. Gorilla Grodd attempted to create an army out of the city's animal population only to be thwarted by Flash, Vixen, Pied Piper and Rex the Wonderdog. Slowly aging to death due to being infected with the drug Velocity-9, Vandal Savage released a massive shipment of drugs into the city to kill off the city's addicts and to entice Wally West into one last battle of the "Flash versus Vandal Savage". The criminal cartel known as "The Combine" began forming within the city at the same time as Barry Allen returns from the grave. However, when Barry goes rogue and reveals himself to actually be Eobard Thawn (Professor Zoom); destroying the Flash Museum in Central City while fighting Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Wally West, Flash (Jay Garrick), Max Mercury and Johnny Quick (Jonathan Chambers) unite to defeat him and send him back to his time period. The development firm known as the Valentine Group developed new recreation centres and malls in Keystone City but soon ran into internal strife when one of its board members sought to blackmail the others by hiring a mercenary to destroy their developments. Wally West's attempts to stop the mercenary (named "Razor") but a civilian is maimed during the fight and Abra Kadabra attempts to use the incident to turn public opinion against him. Not used to failing to save people (due to his speed usually enabling him to "do everything") Wally goes overboard and runs himself to exhaust in an attempt to "do everything". Following the attempted invasion by the Bloodlines Parasites, the New Blood "Argus" inserted himself into the Keystone City Mob to fight crime within the city. File:.jpg Notable areas, Landmarks, Institutions and Businesses Areas West Key: A residential neighbourhood on the outskirts of Keystone City. Populated by the upper middle class. East Side: West Side: Downtown: Buildings 5252 78th Street: Home of Jay Garrick and Joan Garrick. Wally West's Downtown District Apartment: Wally West's first residence upon arriving at Keystone. Wally West's West Key Residence: Wally West's second residence in Keystone. Galleria: A shopping mall developed by the Valentine Development firm. Institutions Flash Museum: A public museum dedicated to the superhero The Flash. Iron Heights Penitentiary: Three miles from Keystone is Iron Heights Penitentiary, the security prison that holds the supervillains when captured. Wilson High School: Jakeem Williams' (Jakeem Thunder of the JSA) high school. Midwestern University: Keystone City Police Department 49th Precinct: A neglected police precinct headed by Captain Gill Barrow after the previous Captain, corrupt Captain Phillips, was killed by Joker poison. The majority of police funds have been diverted to Central City. Keystone Zoo: The city's local zoo. Keystone Central Train Station: The city's central train station. Landmarks : Businesses Keystone Motors: Quickstart Enterprises: A media company and a TV channel founded by television producer Johnny Chambers. After his death the company was managed by his daughter, Jesse Chambers. Keystone Press: A printing/publishing company that printed and published the autobiography "The Life Story of The Flash By Iris Allen" Media WKEY Channel 4: A television station where Linda Park used to work. Keystone Times Gazette: A newspaper circulating in Keystone City. Roadways : Trivia *Beneath Keystone is the Turtle's lair. Originally a city-wide criminal network, before the Flash (Wally West) disrupted his plans, the lair stretches from one end of the city to the other. Following Turtle's defeat, Pied Piper converted part of it into a homeless shelter, utilizing the powers of various metahumans within the shelter to provide food and resources to those he protects. The criminal syndicate known as "The Combine" later used a section of lair located beneath the river as their back-up headquarters before they were scuttled by Flash, Nightwing and Starfire. *80% of the city's unionised working class belong to Union 242. *Keystone has a public streetcar/tram service. *Every Christmas Eve, as a gesture of goodwill, Taylor's Toys stores around the city open their doors to the underprivileged to invite deserving children to take a toy for free. Location Databank Category:Locations